Systems involving applications of fluids such as fuel delivery systems, automated sealing and painting applications, injection molding systems, blood and fluid injections and extractions for medical purposes, and food and beverage manufacturing often require delivery of fluids at a substantially constant flow rate. Pressure and temperature properties of a fluid can be measured during system operations to monitor fluid flow rate. Fluid pressure and temperature measurements can be made using sensors as the fluid flows through a pipe within the system.